GEN Energy Harnesser System
The Generational Evolutionary Neutroynic Energy Harness/Harvester System (GENEHS), usually referred to as the GEN Energy Harnesser System for short and sometimes called the GEN System/Drive, was an experiment yet powerful generator that somewhat utilized reverse-engineered Covenant technology as well as a theoretical energy production technique which involved neutronic and baryonic decay. It was originally called the GEN Energy Creation System as the name is somewhat of a lie because energy cannot be created nor destroyed. The creators had given the misconception that the product the system creates is a new form of energy, however, it is already a currently existing form energy but its appearance and properties have been changed to a state where it can be seen as a new form of energy. Rather than creating energy, it harnesses or harvest the ones at hand. However due to constant disputes over the naming of the generator, it has been renamed into the . Ever since its creation, the would act as the main harnesser of the byproudcts of baryonic decay as its energy which would be basically called GEN Energy. The System and the Energy acted as a highly reliable and efficient way to produce the power source used by the UNSC's Mobile Suits and ships. The was created by the Scientist of Project AEOLIA who sought a need to power the later models of their creations. After it was proved successful, the Energy Harnesser System would later be modified for ship use, with the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship being the first ship to utilize the system. After the realization of the system, its GEN Energy would be used for a variety of roles, mainly being used for shielding (called fielding by the scientists and operators), energy-based weaponry, propulsion, and powering. As a result of the System's high success, it would face mass production and most of the ships in the UNSC's navy were refitted with the new power generator. A boom in weapon-development was also seen. Where the was developed and manufactured remains largely unknown but due the science applied, it was widely speculated to have been created near large celestial bodies such as Jupiter and others. History Development The theory behind the and its relative design was initially drawn up by Dr. Alec Rutger Minovsky, the head of PROJECT MINOVSKY, and several of his closest confidants sometime prior to the deployment of the 1st generation Mobile suits most likely around the early 2500s. However, Dr. Minovsky was unable to fully realize the GEN System theory due to technological constraints at the time and would gain little attention for the time being. It would take the Human-Covenant War to realize his theory and design, where the members of Project AEOLIA utilized reverse-engineered Covenant technology and came to the realization that it required to be around large Celestia bodies such as Jupiter upon creation (reason unknown) or it would not function. As written in his surviving manuscripts, the GEN System was designed to be used by the mobile suits. Dr. Minovksy sought to replace the Ultracompact Energy Battery normally used by his creations. Description and Characteristics The was a semi-perpetual generator, scaled for installation for Project MINOSVSKY's creations such as their mobile suits and specially designed warships. Like other known power sources, the GEN System had an unfortunate limited output but due to its nature (which will be described), it will it be able to power its machine for indefinite period of time unless destroyed or disabled. When used on war machines such as the UNSC's mobile suits and warships, they are theoretically provided the benefit of an inexhaustible energy supply. The non existent heat signature produced the system, along with the effect of GEN particle emissions, was able to provide any unit a surprising mixture of stealth ECM characteristics as the emissions were unable to be detected through infrared sensors and disrupt transmissions. Developed as a result of Dr. Minovsky's project, the process of creating this system was heavily guarded with only Dr. Minovsky and several of his closest confidants knowing the actual process. Even the engineers who had in its development were omitted for fear of recreation. Even with the secrecy, every member of the Project would go to great lengths to protect their generator, even to destroy it when necessary. As a foresight, the creators had installed a failsafe on the . If in any case, the System were to be forcibly removed from its assigned unit, it will undergo a self-destruct sequence in order to protect its valuable design concept and components. When first revealed to the Covenant during the later years of the Human-Covenant war, the system performed well over expectations but it was still lacking, with problems with integration and radioactivity. However, as time passed on, the performance rate of the system had increased exponentially, outclassing its previous versions. Made compact and able to handle its output, it led to a greater particle generation output. Crucial Components *'Flywheel'- The flywheel system was a system of high-end funnels that spin throughout the GEN System. They actively absorb the photons within the GEN drive power plant by constantly spinning the funnels inwards and spewing GEN Particles through the vent of the GEN System outward. This leads to the system's propulsion. *'GEN Furnace'- A very important component, the GEN System harnesses the energy to produce the GEN Particles. *'Regulator'- Regulates the System's particle output, hence its name. *'Cronus Cover'- A key component found in all s. Its nature remains to be disputed but is widely suggested to be the key for the systems infinite source of energy. However, without this, the entire system would be null and avoid and unable to harness topological defects. A known fact is that it requires the presence of large celestial and gaseous bodies such as Jupiter to produce and develop. GEN Energy Harnesser System Mechanics How The Works with Dr. Minovksy}} The employs an advanced photovoltaic energy system along with several other factors. Photovoltaics, as we all know is the main concept behind harnessing solar radiation for power generation. Well, one of the eventual products of proton decay is gamma photons. Within the , there are advanced photovoltaic cells which would serve as the energy converter. These photovoltaic cells at hand would then react specifically and efficiently to high energy/frequency photons in the gamma frequency spectrum (above 10^19 Hz, 100 keV) converting the energy released from proton decay into usable electrical energy. In a sense, the would come to harness the high energy light and convert it into viable electricity in similarity to a Solar Panel. The Science Behind The A generator utilizing the uses a non-conventional way to generate its power source, and for this system, it is the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter. Baryons as we all know are nucleons like protons and neutrons are a conglomeration that usually have three quarks. The Decay Life of a Proton has been estimated to be 10^36. The decay at hand results in positrons and neutral pions which would also decay into two gamma photons. It is very much different from nuclear fusion because it doesn't require heat and pressure. However, a half life of 10^36 seems highly improbable, therefor harnessing proton decay seems impossible. But it can be easily solved through a catalyst. When the universe was young and filled with energy, all the fundamental forces were unified but as time passed on, the energy would separate into the five sources we know today. Topological defects are a stable condition of matter created at cosmological phase conditions. One of the basic Topological defects that the grand unified theories in physics states is the topological defect known as the magnetic monopole. Magnetic monopoles are particles that have only one associated pole. Magnetic monopoles, along with superconductive cosmic strings are theoretically possible and are capable of catalyzing proton decay. But creating magnetic monopoles are difficult to find but once is found, more could possibly be generated if a powerful EM field has been used and they can theoretically be bound together with a monopole of opposing poles. Grand unified models have determined that magnetic monopoles can react on a quantum gravitational level. These gravitating monopoles undergo a radical excitation and they develop a gravitational instability for a large enough gravitational self-force, causing to trap itself in the associated body. However, the associated body needs be large enough to produce a strong magnetic field. The obvious choice for a large body with a strong magnetic field would be Jupiter because the pressure it exerts is a large amount of ionized protons and electrons which in turn, creates its strong electromagnetic field. Also, this field is known or theorized to be capable of trapping high magnetic particles. With that in mind, it was widely believed that magnetic monopoles and the decaying proton could be found. Another thing that goes along with this is that hydrogen is also used as a fuel, serving as a combination of the two. Since hydrogen is a proton with an orbiting electron, it is typically everywhere such as in space or in Earth. The reason why the are capable of working for large amounts of time is that there are so many baryons (like hydrogen) floating around in the universe causing to have a near limitless fuel supply. Normally Proton Decay would take place as: #proton --decay--> pion(0) + positron(+) # pion(0) --decay--> 2 photons (gamma) Getting any results would take a long time due to the supposed amount of its half life which is 10^36. But through the use of electromagnetic field and magnetic monopole catalyst sustained by that field: #proton (+) --decay w/ magnetic monopole coupling--> pion(0) + positron(+) + GEN Energy/Particle(s) # pion(0) --decay--> 2 photons (gamma) # positron(+) + electron/proton (hydrogen) --> proton (+) + 2 photons (gamma) The reaction would repeat itself with the proton at hand and when applied to a vacuum environment, the reaction would be heatless. What Makes the Sustainable What allows the to actually sustain itself is a very innovative component within the system. This component is referenced as the Cronus Cover. The Cronus Cover allows the System to sustain itself as well as somehow purify the somewhat radioactive GEN Energy. The Cronus Cover is capable of lifting the limits of energy production placed on the system, which would yield the theorectical "Hyper Mode" but it has a limit due to the fact that the energy production rate far outreaches the availability of its hydrogen capture rate. The main function of the Cronus Cover would be the regulation of the decay process of GEN Energy production so that it does not exceed the rate of its fuel capture. The most successful way to perform this is through the regulation of the catalysts availability for proton decay. That is done because a lot of catalyst means a large amount of baryonic decay which would result in massive amounts of GEN Energy. The reason why Cronus Covers were built around large celestial bodies such as Jupiter is because it is relatively easier to gather monopoles and make more of them. Using More Than One The is capable of being used in conjunction with multiple s, with the total amount being numbering at six systems. The use of multiple systems can work because total resonance can be achieved that can amazingly increase the amplitude of the machine-producible field, possibly allowing for more creation of catalysts. Through wave superposition of the fields (a sort of pulsing/fluctuation algorithm) for 2-6 Cronus Covers and then resonating themselves with each other, it is quite possible for CCs to reach near-squared particle production. When it has reached its maximum synchronization of resonance, the catalyst production is squared which can lead to a squared particle production. However, that is only for a Twin-Harnesser System. Basically, the two system configuration that includes a regular setup, the total amount of energy output is double of that of a single system because the number of systems has doubled as well which can be said likewise for the other numbered systems. However, with a Twin-System setup, the resulting particle generation is not double of that of a single Drive but instead the square of that of a single Drive's output. This happens because of the synchronization which allows it to achieve such high particle generation rates. When there is Sextuplet-Harnesser System, the particle production rate explodes exponentially. Now with the supremely enhanced energy capture rate a better fuel capture rate would be present. However, this type of system is only used for ships as they are the only ones that have sufficient space to carry them and the added fact that the excess energy is used to power weaponry. Mobile suits on the other hand, can use one to two-harnesser systems since they only need it to power both its operation system as well as its weaponry. Usage Usage on Mobile Suits Usage on Ships Theoretical "Hyper Mode" The is a system shrouded in mystery as its full capabilities have not yet been fully disclosed to the UNSC. From salvaged research records taken from a former research installation, the seemed to include a theoretical "Hyper Mode" as designated by the records. This "Hyper Mode" as it was called, was said to give the user's full utilization of the system and maximum energy generation for a limited amount of time in exchange for a nearly powerless system in the end. When the mode is activated GEN Energy production reaches its highest point. During its normal operation, the generates the energy at a near steady rate, while the system itself stores any excess energy not being used into the GEN Condensers within the GENEHS. However, when "Hyper Mode" is activated, it operates on full power by releasing all of its stored energy along with complete energy generation. With that in mind, the amount of thrust of the object at hand is significantly increased, yet that is temporary as once it out uses its energy, the system will go back to its leisurely production rate and will operate at a reduced capacity for a while until the normal amount of energy has been replaced. "Hyper Mode" acts like a gas pump. Imagine a system with a hose, a pump, and a reservoir with an included exit valve as well as a leak valve. Along with that is a one-way valve which prevents things from backflowing into itself. Now, gas will be pumped into the reservoir at a slow leisurely rate and later on, the gas will come to fill the reservoir and it will be kept at a constant pressure. The pump is still continues to go and to continue isobaric conditions, the leak valve needs to be used to pump the excess gas out. When the gas requires itself to be transferred to a separate location, the exit valve opens up to release some of the gas in a discrete manner. If the reservoir is significantly greater than the gas lost from the exit valve each time, there won't be a problem returning to homeostasis. Imagine the container that the pump is pumping from has a finite quantity of gas, and the pump suddenly starts to pump three times the flow rate. With the exit valve closed and the leak valve being regulated, the sudden influx of new gas particles into the reservoir greatly increases the internal reservoir pressure within a time window. The highly pressurized gas can then be released via the exit valve in a quick, pressurized flush. From that, acts as the pump. When at a regular rate, there is normally a balance between hydrogen capture and GEN Energy production as it was basically based on the quantity of the basic active catalyst (which is magnetic monopoles) for accelerating the long process of proton decay. The production of the said catalyst is carefully regulated by the Cronus Cover and when "Hyper Mode" is initiated, the Energy Harnesser System goes into overdrive because the regulated number of catalysts is heavily increased by three. This seemingly applies to energy production. However, this does not affect hydrogen capture rate because it is usually going to be constant more or less. As it was mentioned before, "Hyper Mode" does include a time limit because the overcharged production rate cannot be sustained because of the rate limiting hydrogen capture system. Simultaneously, a larger production of electricity is seen as the extra electricity would serve to aid in powering servos and other systems beyond their design specifications. As the served as the pump, the GEN Energy Conduits and GEN Condensers would serve as the hose and the reservoir. GEN Energy could be condensed and accelerated to an extent that it could sufficiently be used for energy-based weaponry as well as propulsion. When compressed, it normally becomes 3 times as fast and more potent. During its original state, the condensers are basically filled to capacity and a concentration of the said energy is backed up into GEN conduits that connect the system to its condensers. When the production rate explodes, the energy's concentration becomes significantly higher in the entire system. If the GEN Energy acted as fluid,the energy would just flow out from the exhaust yet it can be condensed into higher energy state equivalents for energy-based weaponry as the sudden increase in concentration causes the existent stored energy to compress itself into higher quantum energy states. Because the GEN condenser is only designed to handle a certain maximum quantity, the excess energy "spills out" from both the condensers and the conduits; it is quite capable bypassing dense matter. "Hyper Mode" can only sustain itself for a total amount of 5 minutes. By the supposed time, the GEN condensers have used up all of its energy and released all of its compressed high energy. As a result of this, software kicks in and it forces the Cronus Cover to operate at a leisurely rate once again. CC production rate initially goes back to a lower state but slowly, at the regular energy level, GEN energy will start flow through the system and fill up the condensers once again. The Theoretical "Hyper Mode" of the Harnesser system has several unique features that most likely won't be reverse-engineered due to its relative complexity. #Hyper Mode is activated when the Cronus Cover's limitation on energy production is lifted. This action resluts in highly condensed energy that saturates the mobile suit frame. A notable observation of this saturation and limitation removal is that the weapons, thrust, and possibly even the armour/frame are improved. #Hyper Mode actively uses up previously stored particles which means that the storage condensers the system has will run dry. #Hyper Mode seems to be a component not originally part of the . Instead, it seems to be a piece of technology or some sort of software that is later placed into several select systems. However, it is quite possible that all of the systems have the inherent ability to include "Hyper Mode" By Product GEN Energy Although GEN Energy isn't throughly explained by the scientists, as many of them had taken a vow of silence and destroyed any research detailing the subject at hand with the scientists choosing to die and lose the valuable information rather than give up the valuable secrets to the enemy. From observations at hand and by explanations of the scientists, GEN Energy are the by products of the . It is widely believed that the GEN Energy which is also called GEN Particles by others, are a matter of fact X and Y Bosons. And because they are X and Y Bosons, they are supposed gigantic in size, which means that they are capable of attracting Higgs Bosons in the Little Higgs Theory. X and Y Bosons are also supposed to act as Gauge Bosons, which are the primary force carriers of the fundamental forces. And in many Grand Unified Theories, they are supposed to unite the electromagnetic force and cause of this action, the X/Y Bosons also act as photons. The X/Y Bosons are somewhat related to Baryogenesis because they are capable of bind Leptons with Quarks and because of reverse result, is a potential product of Proton Decay. But unlike the proton, the X/Y bosons have an Electric Charge of 4/3e for X, 1/3e for Y, which means that they are susceptible to EM Field Manipulation, a dire weakness of the system. And as a result, they also have a relation with the Higgs Field (whose main particles were Higgs Bosons, which is a field that imparts mass onto elementary particles). Several particles are more capable of at attracting Higgs Bosons (such as Quarks which would make up Protons and Neutrons) while others (like Photons) were not capable of doing so. Whenever the particles are remotely accelerated, they seem to gain mass due to the special relativity present because of a translational momentum Higgs field interaction. Because of the GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons, it can successfully disrupt the local Higgs field, conferring a decreased inertial mass for local objects. Details Pertaining to GEN Energy #It's a byproduct of the however, it is not used for power generation # GEN Energy glows but the after effect disappears after sufficient time has passed #GEN Energy can supposedly be manipulated by manipulating an electromagnetic field # GEN Energy is capable of being condensed, channeled, and focused for ::A) Multi-directional Thrust ::B) Energy-based Weaponry ::C) Shielding (can form Lattices) ::D) Preserving and Critically Enhancing Bladed Weapons :5. It has a notable high specific heat, allowing vehicles and ships safe atmospheric entry at high speed :6. At low velocities it can penetrate through solid walls but it's also capable of developing high kinetic energy and transferring that energy on impact :7. GEN Energy is capable of reducing the weight of objects in the immediate environment :8. The Energy is able to disrupt radio and radar, does not produce heat emissions :9. At high particle density it can repel kinetic, heat, and energy-based attacks Colors on GEN Energy The GEN Energy of the can seemingly show up as two-three separate colors which is sometimes green and normally reddish yellow and pink. From this, it can determined that the system is basically based on the light spectrum or at different wavelengths, which is very important to the systems. All GEN Energy produced by the systems are the same to a certain extent but they are normally different performance and appearance wise. Green energy is normally situated on the green wave spectrum and they are optimized for energy compression and are normally used for its performance aspect. As seen from this, Green Energy act on a higher frequency which means that the reddish yellow energy acts on a lower frequency. Coincidently pink is usually seen as the weaker frequency, yet that is not true at all as pink energy is normally highly condensed green energy which is mainly used for offensive weaponry. Pink/Magenta does not exist in the electromagnetic spectrum. The pink color comes from the plethora of colors the retinas of the eyes. In actuality, the pink color comes from the combination of the red frequency and violet frequency (which is a combination of high and low energy). This means that highly compressed energy will release a wide array or spectrum of colors as they decay. Known Colors At the basic level, all GEN Systems create the same particles, albeit their differing colors have a specific purpose in terms of actions and purpose. *'Green' - The standard color produced by the GEN Drives. Optimized for power, balance, and stability, the Green particles were main stay particles used by almost of the mobile suits lines, with the 4th generation being exempt for unknown reasons. These particles were typically known to change to Pink when fired in beam form. *'Red' - A variation of the GEN Drives produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries solely for Warships and the 4th Generation Mobile Suit Line. Due to high compression rates which were meant to optimize beam performance, the variation produced distinct Red Particles. However a severe side effect to the red particle was they were extremely toxic to the human body during beam form, known to cause painful degradation on a molecular level. *'Golden' - Nearly identical in performance and operation as the Red Particles. It was purposely modified to churn out Gold particles as it often the preference of Commanders and several Battle Groups. *'Orange' - With improvements to the after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, the Orange Particles have replaced the Red Particles as the particles were no longer poisonous to the body. Its potency when fired was significantly enhanced and when outfitted on Warships, their movement speed increased. *'Purple' - The last known color variation produced by the GEN Drive. Details on this certain color remains vague as it was only observed by several witnesses. It is believed to be the final version of the GEN System but that is only speculation. Filtering and Radiation High Frequency Ionizing Radiation tends to be quite dangerous as they can completely damage DNA and cause cancer. The reddish yellow energy was noted to have a lower frequency than the original green but a quick explanation can clear all of it. Proton decay produces gamma photons (very high energy radiation) and if a high efficiency gamma ray photovoltaic cell can be used to convert that radiation into electricity, then it is quite possible that the Cronus Cover can consist of an additional barrier of gamma ray/UV photovoltaic cells to take in the harmful radiation, expelling GEN energy with "clean" radiation consisting of certain bands of the visible spectrum, as well as a band in the infrared region. As a result,when a GEN system's compressed particle beam spews out a magenta-colored beam with high momentum it radiates heat. However, if one are somehow close to it, the person at hand won't be doused with intense harmful radiation. But if one is caught in an explosion doused with a dense saturation of green energy, there is a possibility the one's stem cells will be damaged because of the density of radiation emanating, regardless of how harmless they may seem in lesser quantities. Considering the fact that any space-related vehicle/machine needs to be shielded from cosmic radiation, mobile suit operators won't have to worry about energy radiation poisoning in their cockpits unless the cockpit has been damaged in someway. Likewise, the dispersal of uncompressed red GEN energy doesn't really have an effect either, due to the reason that the high energy radiation is so diffuse. However, because of its frequency for high energy radiation, whenever the particles become highly compressed in a beam weapon's focusing field into a high energy quantum state, the particles will release tremendous high frequency ionization energy, supposedly "dirtying" the beam. It's like focusing solar radiation into a slightly diffuse laser; if one get too close to it one will get doused with a lot of DNA-damaging radiation causing them to have be severely damage on a molecular level. Applications Energy-based Weapons Powering Propulsion Shielding The GEN Shield typically referred to as the GEN Field was a type of shielding technology realized prior to the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war, after the UNSC was able to reverse-engineer Covenant shields. Even though they both share the same concepts of shielding, the way it is actually applied heavily differed. In order to actually produce the shield, the GEN System will actively gather its GEN particles and thickly concentrates it to a local area of space, such as around the unit in question or on a certain area. Often times, the GEN particles were typically shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage. However, the field was not only limited to spherical forms as the field was capable of wrapping around any shape, as long as the system had the necessary particles to actually form the wanted size of the shield. When the GEN particles are concentrated enough, the particles become dense enough to actually have the ability to physically repel most forms of ballistics and intense temperatures. However, the Field is not strong enough to withstand the impact from the Mac Cannon as it will be compromised by the sheer weight and power of the shell. The unit within will either face total destruction or be severely damaged. The power of the generated field was often related to the strength of the field: #it can be weak enough for a ballistic shell to puncture through or #strong enough to directly repel and/or deflect most plasma/particle/beam weaponry. The strength of the field can be seen/reflected by the particle's color intensity; the brighter and thicker the particles are over the mobile weapon, the stronger the field is. But in all honesty, the shield is not invincible. Because the effectiveness of the shield was entirely connected to the amount of particles the System had, it was limited by the amount being released. With several of the weapon systems being used in tandem with the field, it faced a critical risk of using up all of its available particles and giving the possibility of deactivating at a crucial point in battle. When fired upon, a certain amount of particles are used to block the blast and is immediately replaced by new particles and if constantly fired upon, the field will eventually give way but is only noted in several occurrences due to the units theoretical infinite energy output and additional GEN Condensers. While the field provided overall great defensive coverage it can be penetrated by an opposing beam that is proportionally stronger than the field such as the DRAGOON Positron Blaster and its variants but that can evidently be countered by placing a large amount of particles into the field, thus making it significantly strong to possibly repel. The GEN Shield was also capable of creating lattices of particles. This can be achieved by placing additional layers of particles upon the first shield or by creating several small layers of the field and placing them throughout the area thus providing better protection. But the downside of this feature was it decreased the total amount of particles that can be used by the unit's other systems, such as its weaponry and power, lowering its effectiveness. Eventually AEOLIA engineers learned to manipulate their GEN Field technology for more offensive purposes. By controlling the formations of the field, it can be used to act as focal points to fire more concentrated and destructive energy beams and even separate objects from their attachments. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes